Ragnainium/Ragnite
Ragnainium or Ragnite is a speace metal discovred and cultivated by Ochigi Ryoji. Ragnite is the only other metal known to man that is not on the periodic table, and is comparible to Adamantium in terms of both durability and price ranges. Also it has it's fair share of knock offs. This is also the metal that makes up the suit of the vilgilante hero known as The Dark God. Origins Ragnite, or Ragnainium ''is the name that was given to a space metal that was discovered on earth by a scientist of the name Ochigi Ryoji. In 2071 a meteorite hit the earth near a government facility. Even after impact it's core was still in tact, and was harnessed using the A.G.F technology. The core of t he meteorite was nd still is a black center with an errie gray glow to the liquid.Ragnite is actually in it’s premature form a ''molten substance, and is needed to be heated to 3,000C for it to remain malleable. The main problem with Ragnite was that it was to hot to the touch, and it could not be harnessed by solid means. Once again Scientist Ochigi’s invention the A.G.F (Anti Gravity Field) was able to pick up this core as a whole, or break pieces of it off, and also allowed people to shape the object they wanted to create with Ragnainium by adjusting granitic polarities. The only setback is that Ragnainium in it’s solidified form CAN NOT be melted down once again. Once it solidifies, the state that it takes is now permanent. In most cases this is good, as Ragnite is virtually indestructible. To further test the metal, it was placed in a car-crushing machine, and enough pressure was applied to crush a car into literal scrap pieces. A marble of both Adamantium and Ragnainium was placed in that crushing machine, and the result was the exact same: both marbles left literal dents inside of both plates of the crushing mechanism. Another testimate to its indestructibility is that the only things that can even scratch the substance is either Adamantium (true not false) or Ragnite itself. Another draw back however, is that the raw metal it’s self is almost impossible to lift on its on, and takes incredibly high powered machinery to even move it to another area, yet alone lift it. Ochigi’s main purpose with the metal was to defeat this weakness, and find a way to make it flexible in more ways than one. Ragnainium is also esily malliable in liquid form. If shifted and molded right, the amount of weaponry possible from this core is limitless. It can be molded into swords, knives, and even bullets. The only matter is that this metal is EXTERMLY dense in weight, even more so than adamantium, but it really depends on the portions. Somethings like bullets, knives, and swords may be signifigantly lighter than things like armor or sheilding. This metal has it’s falsified versions however. Before Ochigi took the main source of the meteorite that brought this metal, scientist took a piece of the meteorite itself (not the core) and fused it with Titanium to try and recreate Pure Ragnainium. Sadly it’s not as durable as the genuine source, but can be sold and falsely said to be. It’s basically Reinforced Titanium. *'Types of Ragnainium: ' True Ragnite: True Ragnite or Primary Ragnite is virtually unbreakable, and is on the same level of metal as True Adamantium, except, jet onyx in color. The source of this metal comes from the core of a meteorite discovered years ago, and that core is kept by Ochigi Ryoji. The core is a molten soruce, and has not shown a limit to the number of metal it can produce, as it only takes a small percentage or piece of this core to make huge constructs as long as an A.G.F is being used for this process. Secondary Ragnite: False Ragnite, that is really meteorite stone, or Various stone materials fused with Titanium. However very durable, it is usually Gray in color, and can be broken if enough force is applied. If you can break Reienforced Titanium then breaking this should be no problem. Category:Minerals Category:Science Category:Metals Category:Information Category:Weaponry Category:Ryoji Family